


Lace Secrets

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Panties, ladies lingere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Oswald find that maybe a kink they thought was rare… Isn’t so rare after all. And just maybe, they share it.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt provided on Tumblr. This is the first time I've written Os/Ed smut, so bare with me.

Edward hide a small groan as he shifted in his chair. He could feel the lace fabric of the panties he decided to wear this evening rub against his cock. It was a deliciously illicit feeling.

Oswald’s head popped up at the funny little sound to study Edward. He was acting odd.. well odder than usual. He was pretty sure he’d almost walked in on the gangly man rubbing himself against the kitchen counter, but he wasn’t completely sure. Now he was shifting around in his chair more than usual.

“Mmmmm.” Ed had closed his eyes and his jaw slackened. He didn’t know how long he could last, between Oswald’s curious gaze and the new sensation he felt in his trousers.

“I didn’t realize the chinese take out was that delicious.” Oswald remarked, his eyes trailing over the slight blush that flushed up Ed’s neck.

“Oh yes. Um please excuse me.” Edward stood awkwardly and hurriedly carried his food to the kitchen. His chopsticks tilted and dropped to the floor. Ed quickly bent over to pick them up, his shirt sliding up a bit. Oswald’s eyes were quickly drawn by the appearance of purple lace that showed.

It couldn’t be… Oswald’s interest was peaked. He carefully watched Ed scurry away to the bathroom, the door closing but not quite clicking shut. Quietly Oswald put away his chopsticks and softly made his way to the door. He leaned in to listen.

Ed panted quietly, as his frenzied fingers unbuckled his pants, letting them drop around his ankles. He studied the purple lace fabric that was stretched over his cock. He remembered pulling them off Kirsten Kringle’s hips the first time they made love. He’d found them under his bed when he cleaned his apartment earlier this morning. His darker side had come out then, questioning what it would feel like to wear them, to have another secret so confidential, but so public. He’d finally caved and put them on before Oswald came home with dinner.

Now he gently brushed his fingers over the fabric, his erection pressing against it. The feeling was perfection. His skin felt so sensitive, and he mused that he could probably cum from just rutting against something in these alone.

“You know Oswald’s outside. Probably wondering what you’re up to.” Ed glanced at the mirror at his darker reflection, who grinned ferally. “Just imagine Eddy…. he probably thinks you’re a dirty little slut wearing your dead girlfriend’s panties rutting like a hormonal teenager against your own hand.”

Ed groaned openly now. He had a weakness for a filthy mouth…. even if it was his own.

Oswald frowned outside the door. His roommate’s voice had changed, dropped into a deeper range. He had to admit, it was a bit sexy imagining Ed in there palming himself. Oswald decided to act.

He casually pushed at the door and it gave way, opening it in to reveal Ed standing there thrusting against his own hand, clad in only his shirt and a pair of women’s lace panties. Ed’s head jolted up, a shocked and embarrassed expression flooding his face as he met Oswald’s gaze.

Oswald’s mouth watered. “You are quite the slut, aren’t you. Having a little jerk off all by yourself in here, without inviting me.” he sneered, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

“Oswald.. this isn’t what it looks like…” Ed tried to explain, crouching down to try and tug his pants back up his legs.

“Stop apologising… and leave those right where they are.” Oswald commanded. He stepped behind Ed who craned his neck to look back at the shorter man. “What are you-” he began to ask, but Oswald glared.

“Face the mirror. I want you to watch yourself.” He commanded. Edward instantly complied, his hands gripping the counter. He stared back at his reflection, studying his face with eager pleasure as Oswald’s hand reached around to caress him. Ed thrust against him, the indecency exciting him.

Oswald grinned to himself behind Edward’s back as he stroked the other man’s cock. The sounds Ed was making were such a turn on. Edward thrust his hips backwards into Oswald, who responded by grinding up against him. They found a quick rhythm of Oswald pleasuring himself against Edward’s backside, while the taller man continued to thrust into Oswald’s hand until it was too much.

He gasped and came to his completion, his body sagging forward against the counter. “Ohhh…”

Oswald bit his lip and stepped back to unbutton his trousers to touch himself. Edward turned around, still leaning against the counter. His eyes widened at the sight of the acid green lace panties that peaked from Oswald’s open pants.

“I guess we have the same taste.” He commented breathlessly watching Oswald gave one last stroke and the smaller man grunted into his release. “Yes….” Oswald moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He leaned his frame against the wall, opening his eyes to look at Ed seriously. 

“We’re getting you some new ones though. It’s a bit weird wearing your dead girlfriend’s panties, Ed.”


End file.
